Confession
by beethoja
Summary: Sebuah pengakuan sederhana dari Anko yang membuat Kakashi kaget. Summary tak mutu, langsung baca aja! My first KakaAnko fic. RnR, no flame. OOC, maybe.


Don't like don't read.

Junk Flames are not allowed.

Uda ah, malay bacot..

* * *

**Confession**

by beethoja

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Warning:** OOC (maybe?)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Characters © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Ruangan ini begitu dingin, juga agak redup. Tak ada lampu yang menyala, hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari luar jendela untuk menerangi ruangan ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang menempati ruangan ini, dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak ada kerjaan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya di sore hari ini. Apartemen tempatnya tinggal memang agak sepi, hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja apartemen ini diramaikan oleh para pengunjung yang datang dari desa lain.

Hujan masih setia mengguyur Konoha sejak tadi siang. Kira-kira sudah tiga jam lebih. Pria penghuni ruangan ini beranjak menuju jendela, melihat sekeliling apartemen dengan kedua mata-nya yang sayu. Terlihat kedua remaja aneh yang sedang berkejar-kejaran di bawah siraman air hujan. Ia tak begitu mempedulikannya, bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meneriakki kedua remaja itu dan menyuruh mereka pulang agar terhindar dari flu. Ia sudah mengenal dua remaja itu, yang tak lain adalah murid-muridnya.

Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka memang semakin dekat sejak Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa. Jadi, wajar saja jika melihat mereka bermain air hujan sambil berlari-larian seperti anak kecil di tengah jalan desa Konoha.

Menjelang malam, hujan masih saja mengguyur. Semakin malam, hawanya semakin dingin. Jalanan desa pun menjadi sepi. Tak ada orang yang lalu lalang di jalan itu, kecuali orang yang mempunyai urusan penting dan nekat menerobos hujan. Juga para jounin yang baru kembali dari misi mereka.

Ia pun menyeduh secangkir kopi untuk menemani kesendiriannya. Pria itu duduk menghadap sebuah lemari kayu tempat menyimpan berbagai macam barang kebutuhannya. Sorot matanya berhenti ketika melihat sebotol sake yang masih penuh. Ia bukanlah orang yang gemar minum sake. Botol sake itu adalah pemberian dari temannya seminggu yang lalu. Tapi botol itu kini hanya menjadi pajangan, tak pernah disentuh sekalipun, apalagi diminum.

Melihat botol itu, terlintas sebuah nama di otaknya.

Anko Mitarashi. Temannya sejak kecil dan merupakan seorang wanita penggila sake. Dialah yang memberi botol sake itu.

Ia kembali meminum kopi. Masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dilepas. Rasanya nikmat sekali, minum kopi di malam yang dingin seperti ini, dan dalam suasana hening. Tapi semua itu segera akan berakhir ketika seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Hatake!! Buka pintunya!!" orang itu berteriak dari luar. Suaranya agak lemah tapi terdengar jelas.

Pria itu—Kakashi—meletakkan cangkir-nya di atas meja. Ia memakai kembali maskernya. "Dasar pengganggu," desisnya sambil berjalan gontai ke arah pintu. "Jangan-jangan itu sales produk perawatan kulit yang tadi siang datang kemari," ia menduga, ketika mengingat kedatangan seorang sales produk perawatan kulit yang datang mengganggunya tadi siang.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh—" kata-kata Kakashi terputus ketika melihat sosok wanita yang ada di depannya. "Anko?"

BRUK

Tepat setelah Kakashi mengucap nama itu, wanita yang ada di hadapannya jatuh dan kepalanya mendarat di dada Kakashi. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi mulai cemas, dan tentu saja kaget karena tidak menyangka kalau wanita ini bakal mengunjunginya. Mungkin karena rumah Anko lebih jauh dan dia tidak kuat untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Kakashi menutup pintu dan membantu Anko berjalan ke tempat tidur. "Kau darimana?"

"Akademi. Banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Jangan memaksakan diri, apalagi sampai pulang malam-malam begini dan nekat menerobos hujan.."

"Cerewet! Aku mau tidur," sesaat kemudian Anko merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kepalanya pusing berat akibat derasnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, juga karena tumpukan tugas yang baru saja dikerjakannya.

Kakashi kelabakan. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada wanita yang tidur satu kamar dengannya, apalagi wanita yang disukainya—Anko. Mungkin kali ini ia akan mengijinkan seorang wanita tidur satu kamar dengannya, demi orang yang ia cintai sejak lama.

"Anko, pakaianmu basah. Cepat ganti, nanti kau bisa sakit," Kakashi menepuk lembut pundak Anko.

Anko yang hampir terlelap, sedikit membuka kedua matanya. "Aku tidak kuat lagi.."

'Bagaimana ini? Untuk mengganti pakaian saja ia tidak punya tenaga. Apa aku yang harus melepas bajunya?' Kakashi berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, dengan canggung Kakashi mulai melepas jaket Anko, begitu juga dengan fishnet-nya dan semua yang melekat di tubuh Anko. Kini Anko tak berpakaian, hanya bermodalkan selimut milik Kakashi.

"Wow." Otak bejat Kakashi langsung aktif, tapi ia buru-buru menepisnya agar tidak kelihatan seperti orang bodoh di depan Anko.

Kakashi membuka lemari bajunya, mencari pakaian yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk Anko.

Gawat, semua pakaiannya dicuci. Tak ada sehelai baju pun yang tersisa di lemarinya. Kalau begini, apakah Kakashi akan bertahan tidur satu kamar dengan seorang wanita yang telanjang? Setan bokep bisa saja merasuki otaknya dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Anko tengah malam nanti.

Anko membuka kedua matanya ketika sadar bahwa dirinya tak berpakaian dan berbaring di bawah sehelai selimut. Ia dengan cepat menarik selimut sampai ke dagunya. "Kakashi," panggilnya dengan nada canggung, "apa kau yang.." ia tak dapat melanjutkannya. Mungkin karena terlalu panik.

Kakashi menutup pintu lemari, dan berjalan mendekati Anko. "Aku tidak mau kau tidur dengan pakaian yang basah. Jadi… terpaksa kulakukan itu. Maaf ya, aku tidak punya pakaian yang bisa kau pakai, semuanya dicuci," Kakashi menaruh tangan kanannya di leher belakang.

Sebuah senyum yang tulus menghias wajah Anko. "Terima kasih," katanya singkat. "Aku tak butuh pakaian."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Matanya melirik ke arah sofa yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya. "Biar aku yang tidur di sofa," Kakashi berbalik menuju sofa. Langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Anko sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak." Kata Anko lembut. "Kau tidur di sini saja."

Kakashi duduk di samping ranjangnya. Kata-kata itu membuat jantung Kakashi berdegup kencang. Ia menelan ludah, "Be.. berdua denganmu?"

Anko mengubah posisinya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi. "Kau keberatan?" tanya Anko sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang manis.

Kakashi melihat ke arah lain. Wajahnya memerah, tak mampu menatap Anko yang tersenyum memandangnya.

"Hei?" Anko menyentuh pipi kiri Kakashi—seakan memaksa untuk menatap wajahnya. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

Kakashi perlahan menurunkan tangan Anko dari wajahnya. "Apa kau baru saja minum sake?" tanya Kakashi, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Anko barusan.

Anko tertawa kecil. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi ini—"

Anko memotong kata-kata Kakashi. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Kakashi. Kepala Anko menunduk, wajahnya pun memerah. "Kakashi.."

Pria itu diam, menunggu Anko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Sudah lama aku menaruh perasaan padamu," lanjut Anko sambil tersenyum malu. "Aku.. ingin bersamamu, Kakashi." Anko mengakhiri pengakuannya.

Kakashi menatap tak percaya. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Ia tak menyangka, cintanya akan terbalas.

"Kakashi, maukah kau—"

Kata-kata Anko terputus. Dengan cepat, Kakashi melepas maskernya, menarik pundak Anko dan mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat. Anko terkejut, tapi perlahan ia mulai menikmatinya.

"Apakah itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Anko merespon dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman, tanda kalau ia mengerti maksud Kakashi. Ia memeluk Kakashi dengan erat, sehingga tak ada lagi jarak antara tubuh mereka.

Kakashi melepas pelukannya, dan membaringkan Anko diatas ranjang. Lalu ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Anko.

"Tidurlah, besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisik Kakashi sambil menyelimuti tubuh Anko.

Anko memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Kakashi. "Kau luar biasa tampan, jauh dari dugaanku," Anko mengusap wajah Kakashi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa cm dari wajahnya, lalu tertawa kecil.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum, dan mengelus rambut Anko dengan lembut. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Anko, dan matanya pun terpejam.

Anko mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi, sehingga ia bisa merasakan napas dan detak jantung Kakashi. "_Aishiteru._" Ucapnya sebelum memejamkan mata.

Mereka saling berpelukan di atas ranjang, dan akhirnya terlelap. Diiringi suara rintik hujan.

**-The End-**

Hedeh… endingnya agak awut-awutan. Ga ada ide soalnya! Ini aja saya bikinnya pas lagi di Jogja. Terlalu singkat ya? Judul sama isi saya rasa juga kurang pas =="

Please review! Kasih saran kalo ada yang kurang dari fic ini, nanti saya perbaikin deh!

**Click!**


End file.
